


Door Number Three

by whereJIJisalive



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Post-Reichenbach
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-19
Updated: 2013-10-19
Packaged: 2017-12-29 21:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereJIJisalive/pseuds/whereJIJisalive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock contemplates what John's reaction will be when he finds out that Sherlock's alive.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Door Number Three

Sherlock had just taken care of the last bit of business he had overseas and returned to England. It was over. The question was, after three years, what would he do now? The most obvious course of action was to go see John, though he didn't know how well that would go over. It had crossed his mind to just let the past stay in the past, but for some reason that was a thought he rejected every time. He had to see John in person to tell him he was alive. That much was decided. 

After bothering Mycroft for details concerning John's life for three years now(and receiving frustratingly little), the older man seemed suspiciously happy to give him their friend's current address. Sherlock would have wondered, and he would have found out, had he not been so anxious to get out of that office. 

Sherlock had pondered John's reaction to finding out he was alive many times. Sometimes it had been the only thought that had kept him going. Now, when faced with the imminent realization of the meeting, he went over the most likely course of events. John would stare at him, dumbfounded, for at least thirty seconds, possibly more. After that there were two possible scenarios. Either John would punch him, or hug him. Probably, in fact, both. 

And well, he supposed there was a third possibility, but that was the least likely of the three. And Sherlock didn't waste thought - or hope - on unlikely possibilities.

**Author's Note:**

> I've always wanted to write some Post-Reichenbach fic, but had a lot of trouble with writing Sherlock in general. I figured I should start small, so I did.


End file.
